Noah Daniels
Noah Daniels was the Vice President of the United States in the administration of President Wayne Palmer. Before Day 6 Before the events that took place in Day 6, President Hal Gardner finished up the term that President Charles Logan was serving when he was removed from office. When a new election came, Wayne Palmer decided to run for the presidency, following in his brother David's footsteps. Concerned that voters might not have confidence in his own ability to lead the nation because of his youth, lacking political experience, and perceived weakness in the area of national security and defense, Palmer chose the harsher and more experienced Noah Daniels to be his running mate in order to balance his administration for the people. Noah Daniels was elected as Palmer's Vice President, while Tom Lennox was appointed White House Chief of Staff, with Karen Hayes earning the position as Senior National Security Advisor. Eleven weeks prior to the start of Day 6, terrorists began to strike America with a series of attacks, most of them bombings in public outings. The government discovered Hamri Al-Assad was behind the attacks, but was later proven innocent; and Abu Fayed was proven to be the guilty one. Day 6 on the phone.]] For the first several hours of Day 6, Vice President Noah Daniels was aboard Air Force Two. Noah was conspiring with Tom Lennox, President Wayne Palmer's Chief of Staff, in getting the president to authorize the implementation of detention centers and racial profiling. After Karen Hayes resigned, Lennox was able to convince Palmer to look over the detention centers, which would destroy the rights of Islamic-Americans. Palmer had Lennox call the Cabinet together for a meeting, and Daniels revealed he didn't think the president would have the "stomach for the cure." After having a conversation with his sister Sandra, President Palmer went forward with the meeting and decided he would not authorize the detention centers. When Daniels suggested to Palmer to hear the ideas of other cabinet members, Palmer refused to allow this and decided to stick with his decision. A few hours later, Daniels phoned Palmer when he learned that Hamri al-Assad would be making a nation address. Daniels voiced his disapproval of Lennox's proposals being turned down and a known terrorist helping Palmer with the National Security crisis. Shortly after 8pm EST, Daniels was informed that there was an assassination attempt on President Palmer, with the biggest theory being that Assad smuggled a bomb into the White House. Secretary of Defense Ethan Kanin instructed Daniels that he would have to assume Daniels presidential duties. Daniels told the Cabinet that he would be landing momentarily and he wanted Tom Lennox to brief him on the security situation. Secretary Kanin told Daniels that Lennox had been missing, and Daniels wanted him found. After Daniels arrived at the White House, he was informed that Tom Lennox turned himself in. Daniels spoke with Lennox in private and learned that Reed Pollock and Bruce Carson were responsible for the assassination attempt, and Assad simply served as a scapegoat. Daniels told Lennox that he would be charged, since he knew about Carson and Pollock's involvement in the assassination attempt. Daniels instructed Lennox that he would have the charges go away and that Assad would be the scapegoat in the day's events. Daniels then learned that Karen Hayes had withdrew her resignation and was on her way back to the White House. Daniels was later contacted by Bill Buchanan from CTU Los Angeles, who told him that Russian Consul Anatoly Markov was involved with Dmitri Gredenko, who supplied the suitcase nukes to Abu Fayed. Buchanan revealed that Jack Bauer had taken Markov hostage, and Daniels insisted they needed to go through the proper diplomatic channels to apprehend Markov. Buchanan insisted that they didn't have that time frame and Bauer was working under his own authority. After speaking to Russian President Yuri Suvarov, Daniels addressed the nation on the assassination attempt on President Palmer. He then revealed that he would go forward with the national security plan that was originally proposed by Tom Lennox. Shortly after 6pm, Daniels spoke with Lennox and told him that he would be having a meeting with the ambassador of Assad's country. Daniels told Tom that he would tell the ambassador he saw Assad plant the bomb moments before the explosion. Daniels met with the ambassador and told him that if another nuclear explosion happens, he would unleash the full power of his military on the ambassador's country. The ambassador insisted that Assad was a criminal in his country as well and he had an understanding with President Palmer, while Daniels told him that people within the government had to fund Assad's actions and he know has to have a understanding with him. A war with Russia was also prevented, as President Suvarov authorized the raiding of the consulate when Markov refused to turn himself in. 's country.]] Daniels had his assistant, Lisa Miller, call together a meeting with the Cabinet. When he learned that Karen Hayes would be present, he asked Miller if she could get rid of her. With Karen being the acting National Security Advisor, there was nothing Lisa or Daniels could do to get rid of her. When Daniels announced his plan to strike against Fayed and Assad's country if another bomb went off, Karen quickly became against it, feeling Russia and China would get involved, creating World War III. Despite most of the Cabinet not agreeing with Daniels decision, they had no choice. Daniels wanted to launch a warning missile in a location that would have minimum casualties. Daniels had Admiral John Smith draw up a plan where they could launch a missile. Admiral Smith was able to find a location and he reported that approximately 2,000 deaths would occur. Vice President Daniels decided he could live with that, and decided to choose that spot to have the nuclear strike. CTU Los Angeles was able to prevent the nuclear drone from hitting San Francisco, but the drone crash landed in an industrial park. The suitcase nuke was damaged in the landing, and radioactive poisoning was leaked around the area. Despite their being minimum casualties, Daniels was convinced this represented a nuclear attack on the United States. He decided to go forward with the attack, despite Karen's opposition and Tom's disliking of the idea. Daniels learned from Secretary Kanin that the attack could happen within the hour. Memorable Quotes * Noah Daniels: I didn't think this president had the stomach for the cure... Appearances Day 6 Daniels, Noah Daniels, Noah Daniels, Noah Daniels, Noah